in our bedroom after the war
by MyUsedRomance
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura as it should be. Spoilers to 483


**Title:**in our bedroom after the war  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Rating:**R/NC-17  
**Summary:** Sasuke and Sakura as they should be.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.  
**Warning**: It's Sasuke and Sakura, I don't know what kind of warning I should give. Just -- be ready to tear up? Maybe.

Wake up, say good morning to

That sleepy person lying next to you.

If there's no one there, then there's no one there,

But at least the war is over.

"_Take me with you!"_

The same words that she had said years ago as a girl echoed again. But now she was a woman, a shinobi. He meant to tell her off – nothing good ever came from him, after all, but the pain in his body prevented him from doing so and he hissed as he fell to the ground knee-first.

"Who are you?" Karin managed to ask, face frozen in confusion and terror.

Sakura swallowed and turned to Sasuke – there was nothing she could do for the girl anyway. She needed to gain Sasuke's trust and if it meant letting the girl on the floor, then she had to. Even if it went against her morals as a medic. "I know all of Komoha's secrets. Sasuke-kun, this time, let me help you."

"Why?" He asked.

She didn't hesitate, "Because Kakashi is on his way and I can help you escape."

"Hn."

"I can help you. You need me and you don't want to admit it," she said as she walked up to him. Holding her hand out to him, she pleaded, "Sasuke."

Karin looked bewildered at Sasuke's trust in the newcomer. She felt the girl's eye on her and turned to see her face. Sakura, she thinks she heard Sasuke say, leaned down and whispered to her.

"I'm so sorry."

Karin felt a slight tingle run across her body. The last thing she saw was Sasuke and Sakura running to the West.

--//--

"We'll stay here for the night, she said as she entered the small inn. She had removed her headband and changed her hair color. He admitted he would have liked black on her, but she chose brown for both of them.

They started holding hands at some point between crossing the border and forgetting their chosen paths.

Once in the bedroom, she sat him down and started tearing at his clothes, looking for his critical injuries first.

"Why did you come after me?"

"I already told you why."

"Why."

"Because I love you," and he noticed how for the first time there was a hint of regret in her words. "I'm almost done healing you."

"You shouldn't. Everyone who loves me dies. Itachi – he loved and I killed him. But he _loved_ – he loved me and died because of me," he had never sounded so mortified.

"I know. I read everything." His questioning gaze made Sakura confess her discovery of the massacre and the Council's lies. "That's why I'm here."

That's when Sasuke pulled her to him; meeting in a silent sigh. Neither of them thought of the past or their 12-year-old selves. Sasuke took his time in exploring this new woman willing to do anything to save him again. It's unexpected, but Sakura allowed him to take control.

Sakura felt fine then, or so she thought. At least, his kisses made her forget what was to come. Sakura placed her hand over his heart and looked up at him, "Everything will be alright, now Sasuke-kun. I'm here." Without a second thought, she pushed him to the bed and took off her shirt. It was getting tougher having to control her gasps. "Do you -- are you okay with this?"

Sasuke gulped as he nodded and if it was any other situation, she might have laughed.

She pressed her lips harder against him in an attempt to control herself. Sakura wondered if Sasuke could feel the desperation or maybe mistook it as his own. Either way, they didn't care as the moved against each other. She kissed her way up to his ear and whispered promises to him.

"I will never leaver you – _never_."

Sakura removed the rest of his clothes, along with her pants. She looked back at Sasuke to make sure things were alright, but he only smirked and flipped them over. "Hn."

Without further notice, he entered her in one swift motion. Sakura moaned and it made Sasuke worry if it had been from pain or pleasure, but when he moved again, she closed her eyes and pulled him closer – her legs pressing his buttocks. It had definitely been pleasure.

In all their clumsiness, they found each other's hands. Never had they ever felt closer to life than at that instant when they held each other.

Sakura gasped, "I love you _so_ much."

"I know." He said as he bent down to kiss her at the peak of their climax.

_As it should be._

--//--

"Rest now," Sakura told Sasuke as she got up from bed. "I'll take care – I'll watch out for both of us."

Sasuke laid back down and closed his eyes, looking forward to Konoha in the morning. Hours after, Sakura took the courage to lay next to Sasuke. He slept peacefully, not frowning or with caution as he had when they were genin. He trusted her now.

She clamped her hand over her mouth to stop her sobs. No use crying now, she told herself, things had to be done. Using her fingertips, she hovered over Sasuke's chest, not knowing where to start. Her determination and love took the better part of her, and her fingertips pressed against his heart. The green glow was the only light in the room. Sasuke slept quietly as Sakura controlled his circulation and then, just like war, there was no light.

--//--

Kakashi found her crying on the bathroom floor.

The End.

HI. Thanks for taking the time to read the story. Hopefully you enjoyed it and understood why things needed to be like that. It wasn't just for Sasuke's sake, but also Sakura. It had to be their ending.

Please Review! I'd like to read your thoughts. :)


End file.
